The Phoenix Wright Appreciation Party
by Toby Danger
Summary: After the events of the Gramarye trial, Phoenix feels that he has nothing to live for. Maya and Trucy step in to remind him of all he has accomplished in his life, with some help from some old friends...


Phoenix Wright/Apollo Justice/Gykuten Saiban is copyright of

Capcom. No infringement is intended.

_This is a short response to a idea posted at the Court Records forum._

The Phoenix Wright Appreciation Party

---------

"I'm really worried about Daddy."

As Trucy spoke these words, sitting with her head bowed and obviously trying not to burst into tears, Maya was glad she had come down here to see her in person, instead of just talking on the phone. When she had heard Trucy's plaintive voice calling for help, she knew she had to come straight to her. In the short time she had known her, she'd come to really care about the little magician, seeing a little bit of herself in Trucy's situation.

And now it seemed the main concern was Nick. She'd had been worried about how he was taking the sudden loss of his attorney's badge, but every time they met each other, he smiled and said he was doing fine. Clearly, Trucy knew better.

Maya sidled closer and wrapped an comforting arm around Trucy. "Go on honey, what's up with Nick?" She asked gently.

"It's just... it's just that he's been so sad lately." Trucy spoke, her voice strained. "I ask him how he's doing and he keep saying that he's okay, but I know he's not. I see him sometimes sitting at the desk, looking at his old law books, and he just looks so miserable. As if the world's about to end. And last night.."

Trucy choked back a sob, trying to forget a bad memory. Now Maya was really worried.

"What happened last night?"

"He visited some bar and spent the whole night there... getting drunk." Trucy answered, shame in her voice.

"Drunk?" Maya boggled. Phoenix hardly ever drank alcohol at all.

"He was totally out of it when I found him. I had to drag him into a taxi to take us home And the whole way, he was moaning and getting upset. He kept saying what a failure he was, that he'd messed his life up and he didn't deserve to be happy.."

She pointed towards the bedroom entrance. "He's still sleeping it off."

"Oh honey..." Maya held Trucy close in a tight hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. Nick isn't normally like that, believe me."

"I know.. I just can't believe he did something like that."

"Niether can I.." Maya sighed, blaming herself for not seeing this sooner. She'd guessed Phoenix was putting on a happy face to hide his disappointment, but she had no idea that he was that miserable.

"Don't worry Trucy. I'm sure Nick feels sorry about what he did." She flashed an evil smile. "And if he doesn't, I'll make sure he does when he wakes up."

Trucy smiled a little.

"Besides, this is probably just a one off thing. Nick felt really unhappy, and just did something silly. I'm sure he'll have the sense not to do it again.."

"Will he?" Trucy trembled under Maya's arms. "I'm so afraid that he'll become so sad, that he'll do something even worse, something he can't take back.." Tears trickled down her face. "And I can't help but think it's all my fault. If I hadn't met him in court that day..."

"Hey, enough." Maya soothed. "No one blames you for that."

"I just wish.." Trucy pressed her face into Maya's shoulder . "I just wish I could do something to make him happy again. Like he was when I moved in.."

Maya stoked Trucy's hair was she stared at the bedroom door in thought. Phoenix was lucky he was still asleep, because she would have likely given him a severe beating for putting Trucy through this.

But she could understand his feelings. Phoenix's work as a lawyer had been everything to him. He lived to defend people in need and fight for truth and justice against the toughest odds. Now that that was taken from him, she could imagine that he felt lost and alone, the same way she'd felt when the horrible truth behind the Hazakura incident had come to light.

But she'd survived that dark period of her life. She'd found a new purpose as she became the Master and set about fixing Kurain's family problems once and for all. And with Phoenix, Mia, Pearl and other friends around to support her, she knew that no matter what, she was never truly alone.

Clearly, Phoenix was so wrapped in his misery that he had forgotten what was important. And judging from Trucy's account of his reaction, it would take more than a mere kick up the ass to straighten him out.

She looked around the apartment and spotted a familiar sight on a table. A framed photograph, the one Lotta Hart had taken after Edgeworth's trial with Phoenix and everyone who had helped him win the case.

A large smile formed on her face as an idea came to her head.

"Trucy, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure..." Trucy sniffled, sitting up to listen.

"I think I might have an idea to help Nick out... does he have any plans on Friday night?"

"I don't think so.." Trucy's face lit up in realisation. "Are we going to do something big?"

"Very big, yes." Maya grinned confidently. "But I need to make a few calls. And I'm gonna need some tea to stay awake.."

"I'm on it!" Trucy jumped to attention and ran to the kitchen. Then she suddenly returned and gave Maya a strong hug.

"Thank you.." She whispered before running off again.

Pleased that at least one person was feeling better already, Maya opened up her cell phone and brought up her address list.

----------

"Miles! Phone for you."

Looking up from the case file he had been studying, Edgeworth saw Ichiru enter the room, phone in hand. "She says she's a old friend of yours and needs to talk to you urgently."

"Thank you." Edgeworth smiled warmly at his girlfriend as he took the phone. He winced as a familiar high voice assaulted his ear.

"Mr Edgeworth, how are you?! And who was that who answered? Is that your girlfriend?!"

"Hello Maya.." He answered. "You're well, I trust."

"Oh I'm great, thanks. But this isn't about me. It's about Nick, and how we need to help him."

"Wright..." Is this about that Gramerye case?" Edgeworth frowned. "I'm sorry, but there's not a lot I can do in regards to his disbarring. Believe me, I checked."

"Ah, but there is something you can do." Maya pleaded. "It won't get his badge back, but it'll really help him out in other ways. Please Mr Edgeworth, you have to come."

Edgeworth sighed. "Seems I'm always having to save his backside... alright, what do you want me to do?"

----------

Gumshoe groaned as his desk phone began ringing.

"Always when I'm eating.." He put aside his takeout chinese, wiped his mouth, and picked up the phone. "Homicide Division, Detective Gumshoe speaking."

"Hi pal! It's me, Maya Fey."

"Oh uh, hi there Miss Fey. What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's about Mr Wright."

"Is um.. he okay?" Gumshoe spoke, feeling a little guilty. "I uh.. never got a chance to talk to him after that trial. He seemed kinda upset."

"You don't know the half of it." Maya sighed. "But that's what I'm calling about. Are you and Maggey free Friday night?"

----------

"WP! Call for you!" Penny called, holding a cell phone.

"Just a second..." Will mumbled as he walked across the set towards her, pulling of his MetalliNinja mask. As his gloved hands were unable to hold the phone, Penny held it to his ear.

"Mr Powers! How are you?"

"Miss Fey?" Will was surprised. "Wow, I haven't heard from you in ages. How are you? And um... how's Mr Wright."

"Did you hear about what happened to him?"

"Yeah... I couldn't believe it when I heard it."

"You don't believe it? Great!" Maya cheered. "Then you're just the person I need to help me out."

"Help you?" Will spoke, puzzled. "I guess I could help... but what can I do?"

"Easy. All you have to do is..."

----------

"Uhhh maaan..." Larry moaned tiredly as he picked up his cell phone from under a discarded pair of underpants. Normally he would ignore it, but the loud ringing was doing his hangover no good.

"Sorry, Larry's not here right now..."

"Cute, Larry. But I know it's you." Maya's voice spoke.

Instantly, Larry awoke up. "Oh hey, Maya! You sound as cute as ever.."

"I'll get to the point." Maya spoke harshly. "Do you remember when Nick saved you from going to jail?"

"Um, which time? He did it twice..."

"Well, now you're gonna return the favour. Come to Nick's place at 6 o'clock on Friday. And you'd better be there Larry, or I'll make certain no woman ever chats you up again! Got it!"

"Ye.. yes sir!"

Maya's cheery voice returned. "Lovely! See you there!"

The line went dead, leaving Larry to stare at his phone with fear. "Dude..."

----------

"You're Ema Skye, right? The scientist girl who helped Nick out while I was away?"

"Er, yeah.." Ema replied nervously, wondering who this strange person calling was. But she seemed to know Mr Wright, and Ema was curious as to how he was doing after that disasterous trial. "So how is Mr Wri.."

"Your sister Lana? She's out of jail now, right?"

"Yes, a week ago." Ema frowned. "Look, what is this about? How do you know Mr Wright?"

"I'm a friend of his. And right now, he really needs all the friends he can get, so I'm calling around."

Mr Wright needed help? This sounded serious. She'd always wondered if she would ever be able to repay Mr Wright for all he'd done for her and Lana. Now it seemed that time had come.

"Alright, what do you need from us?"

----------

"Maya! It's so nice to hear from you." Adrian spoke happily.

"It's nice to hear you too, though I wish I had more time to chat. I need to ask you and Franziska something. You too still live together, right?"

"Yes.. what do need from us?"

"I need you two to catch a plane and come here, before Friday night. It's really important."

"Friday night?" Adrian blinked. "I.. don't think that's possible Maya. Franziska has a lot of important cases to take on that day, and I have work to do too. I don't think we can clear our schedules at such short notice..."

"It's about Phoenix. He needs our help."

Adrian froze. Phoenix Wright had been on her mind a lot lately. Mostly due to Franziska constantly complaining about how 'that foolish fool was meant to be defeated by me...'

"We'll be there on Friday.."

----------

Phoenix released a long sigh as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment. Friday night was always busy at the Borsch Bowl, both with regular customers and tourists trying their hand at the poker, and everything seemed to go at a slower pace. But as he always told himself, at least it was a paying job. After his massive screw up, he was lucky to have that.

He reached his floor and entered the corridor, hoping that Trucy or Maya were home. They could always take his mind off this sad existance he'd trapped himself in..

"Well, it's about time!" He looked up to see Maya, Pearl and Trucy standing by the door, eager smiles on their faces. Instead of their regular clothes, they all wore elegant party dresses.

"Daddy, you're here at last!" Trucy rushed up and hugged him, and Phoenix felt a little of his gloom slip away.

Hey honey.. er, what's the occasion?" He asked, indicating the dresses.

"You are, of course." Maya took his hand. "Come on in, it's time to start."

"Start what?" Phoenix asked, wary as Maya led him into the apartment. Whenever she got excited like this, he knew trouble wasn't far behind...

But when they entered, caution turned to full blown surprise as he took in the sight before him.

Streamers and colored ribbons hung from the ceiling. All the furniture had been pushed to the side, to make room for a table full of drinks and food... and the massive crowd of people which nearly filled up the tiny room. Phoenix immediately recognized Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Maggey and Larry, who stood at the front of the gathering, but when he gazed at the rest of the group, he was amazed to see all of them were familar faces.

Iris and Sister Bikini. Lotta Hart, Cody Hackins, Will Powers and Penny Nichols. Ema and Lana Skye, Jake Marshall and Angel Starr. Ron and Desiree Delite. Franziska and Adrian Andrews. Max Galactica, Regina Berry, and a young man who looked similar to Ken 'Acro' Dingaling.

All the clients he had ever taken on, and other acquaintances... they were all here. Not to mention a few didn't recognise. Why was there a flight attendant, a tough looking detective, and a girl dressed like a ninja here...?

Suddenly, they all broke into applause, clapping and cheering and causing him to jump backwards in fright. Pearl and Trucy raised their hands and set of some party poppers, sending bits of coloured paper raining down on him.

"Maya.." He found his voice. "What the hell is going on?"

Maya had the biggest grin on her face as she faced him. "Isn't it obvious? It's the Phoenix Wright Appreciation Party!"

"The what?"

"Sorry for the surprise Wright." Edgeworth stepped to him, a pleased look on his face. "But frankly, you brought this on yourself."

"Wha... why are you all here?"

"For you, pal!" Gumshoe declared. "Miss Fey told us about what a sadsack you've been lately, so we came to cheer you up."

"Yeah. We're here to support you through whatever you're facing." Maggey spoke earnestly.

"S... seriously?" Phoenix said, amazed.

"Well, sure." Will shrugged. "After all you did for us, it's the least we can do."

Phoenix stared at all the smiling faces (save Franziska's, who looked like she was trying to hold back on whipping him senseless with her ever-present whip.) before him. He couldn't believe that all these people had come just for him, or at least, had come willingly.

They must have known, read or heard about the Gramarye trial, known what he had done. Why would they want to help a person like him? Maya must have somehow goaded them into coming here..

"I.. I appreciate this.." He spoke slowly. "But I dont.. think I deserve this."

"Of course you do." Edgwworth replied.

"No I don't." Phoenix replied harshly, his eyes closed in anger. "Someone who hasn't thrown away their life, someone who can do his job right... they deserve this, not an idiot like me.

"It's that what this is? About you losing your job?" Larry spoke up, frowning. "Dude, grow up. You're not the first guy to lose a job, you know. I lose them all the time, and you don't see me crying about it."

"This wasn't just a job Larry!" Phoenix spat out. "It was everything I worked for, everything I loved doing in my life! And now it's gone..."

His voice diminished as he lowered his gaze. "I'm nothing."

"For heaven's sake..." Edgeworth muttered under his breath. "Such melodrama.."

"No." Maya spoke firmly, raising Phoenix's chin with her hand. "You're wrong Nick. No matter what happens to you, you will never be nothing to us!"

"Honestly, is that what you think?" Edgeworth stared into his rival's eyes, his steely glare showing that he would take no nonsense. "That your career, your standing as a lawyer, is the only facet to your character? That's bull, and you know it."

"I still remember Wright. I still remember when you came to defend me in court, when you stood up for for me, for Maya, and others when no one else would. I didn't see some plain attorney just doing his job. I saw a man, a good man who saw a truth others ignored, and was willing to go to any lengths to bring it to light. I saw a man with a strong sense of principles and justice, who held onto them no matter what. I saw a man who went throught hell and back to help his friends. And most of the time, he did it without even stepping foot in a courtroom."

"Miles.." Phoenix was stunned by the conviction in Edgeworth's voice.

"Mr Edgeworth's right!" Pearl spoke up. "I didn't even know what a lawyer was when I met you, but I thought you were a nice person for sticking up for Mystic Maya like you did. And I still do."

"I barely knew you when you defended me.." Maggey spoke. "But afterwards, I felt you and Maya were the kind of people I wanted to be friends with. And I'm so touched that we still talked to each other whenever you visited the police station."

"Yeah, after my trial, I thought you were a pretty cool guy." Will smiled sheepishly. "And I always hated that I never got the time got to know you beyond being my lawyer. But you know, now that we've got the chance, I'd like to try and know you better. And I'm sure some others would too."

The crowd (save Franziska) all nodded their heads.

Phoenix felt shaky. He still couldn't believe this collective outpouring of friendship was totally for him. Surely, this was all just out of pity...

"Seriously?" He asked. "Do you really want to associate with me after what happened in that trial? You must have heard about what I did.."

"Sure we did." Lotta grinned. "But come on, ya really think everyone bought into that horse manure? You're a lotta things honey, but you ain't a cheater."

"It's simple logic, partner." Jake spoke, tipping his hat. You took down some of the smartest, most evil bastards in the world, includin' Damon Gant. Hell, you did in three days what me and Angel couldn't pull off in two years. Any man who can do all that, he don't need to fake evidence."

"Fools!" Franziska cracked her whip against the floor, making everyone jump away from her. "You are forgetting the most important facts of all."

She pointed her whip at Phoenix. "Namely, that Phoenix Wright neither had the money, the time or the talent to pull such an audacious stunt off."

"Where were you when I was explaining that to the hearing.." Phoenix muttered as Franziska marched over to him, glaring fiercely at him all the way.

"You are a fool, Phoenix Wright. But you're an honourable fool, who knows how to fight fair, even when it's at an disadvantage to you. I find that admirable." She pointed right at him. "And since I wish to challenge you in court once again, I think it's time you pulled yourself together and started acting more like the man who defeated me!"

"Yeah! Hear Hear!" The crowd agreed to this summation, and gave Franziska appluase. Franziska, naturally, gave a little bow of approval.

Phoenix was slowly being overwhelmed by emotion, amazed that so many people seemed to care about him. But that was the thing..

"Why me?" He asked. "I mean, I'm flattered... stunned even. But I surely don't deserve all this. I mean, I hardly did anything for you.."

"Hardly?!" Maya gasped. "Are you kidding me, Nick? You saved practically everyone here from going to jail. Or worse."

"That was just my job. Any good lawyer could have done what I did."

"No they couldn't!" Maya declared. "No other lawyer could have cared about their clients as much as you did. And that's what makes you special."

"She's right there pal." Gumshoe joined. "I recall working on all those cases and every time, I thought the defendants were a bunch of no hopers. But you kept believing in them pal, and you got them to overcome all their problems, because you knew they deserved better." He rubbed his head. "Heck, you even inspired me to work harder. No one but Mr Edgeworth ever did that."

"You offered us your help and support without ever asking for anything in return. And because of that, we've all gained something precious to us." Lana spoke, smiling broadly. "I was freed of my sins, and I got my life and my sister back. I will always be grateful to you for that."

"Yeah.."Ema nodded. "And there's all sorts of things you helped us achieve. Go on Detective." She pointed at Gumshoe. "Tell him what you told us."

Gumshoe looked confused for a moment, but then it hit him. "Oh yeah, that. I guess me and Maggey should have told you earlier.."

Maggey held up her hand, revealing a small ring on her finger. "We're gonna get married."

Phoenix's eyes bugged open. "Seriously?! Wow.. um.. congratulations."

"Well, we have you to thank for it." Maggey grinned. "After all, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't defended me."

"And that's not all! We've done lots of other things as well" Maya piped up. "Ron, Dessie! Show him."

The crowd parted to make room for Ron and Desiree, who looked a lot different than the last time Phoenix had seen them. The most obvious differences were the pregnant bump underneath Desiree's clothes, and the genuine smile of pride on Ron's face.

"No way.." Phoenix gasped.

"That's right, Mr Wright! I'm gonna be a dad!" Ron declared. "And it's all thanks to you."

He then started mumbling under his breath. Well actually, I did the deed with Desiree, so you weren't responsible, but you did get me out of jail so I could be there to..."

Desiree sighed and patted her husband's shoulder. "I think he gets the idea, honey."

"I owe you too!" Will spoke up. "I'm finally starting to get roles in some big movies these days. But I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't saved me from jail, and taught me to never give up.

"Me too!" Regina squealed. "A few weeks after the trial, Bat actually woke from his coma!" She indicated the young man she was holding on to. "We met Acro in prison, and we all managed to make up with each other. All because of what you did for us."

"You didn't just defend us, you saved us." Iris spoke. "Not just from prison, but from the things which plagued our lives. We all had problems, some more terrible than others.." She paused, not doubt thinking of that terrible time some months ago.

Her smile returned. "But you gave us the strength we needed to look within ourselves and find a new path."

"I can account for that." Edgeworth faced his friend. "These days, I dread to imagine what my life would be like if you had never reached out to me. You helped me change for the better."

"Humph, you haven't changed that much Edgey.." Larry remarked.

"I have a girlfriend." Edgeworth replied, glancing toward the flight attendant Phoenix had seen earlier. "Is that enough change for you?"

While Larry stared at Edgeworth with shock and awe, Maya stood before Phoenix and took his hands in hers, staring at him earnestly.

"Nick... I understand what you must be feeling. You had a life that you liked, that you were comfortable with, that you wanted for the rest of your days. And now that's it's gone, you feel like you'll never be that happy again, that you must have done something terrible to have that life ripped away, and thrown into something new. I know I felt like that, when I became the Master and we started seeing less of each other."

Although Maya's smile persisted, Phoenix could detect that tinge of sadness in her eyes, that slight look she had when bad memories began to surface.

"But when I looked back over the last few years, at all the fun and important things we had experienced together. I didn't mind so much.

Despite all the bad things, I'd enjoyed my life as a medium. And even though things will be tougher for me as the Master, I'm still going to strive forward and find happiness in my life. Because I still have everything that's important to me."

Her voice seemed to break as her hands gripped his tighter. "And I want you to find happiness too Nick. You're a good, strong person. You helped so many people, made so many friends, including me. You weathered the tough times and managed to make your own good memories. I don't want you to throw away all that, just because things got bad. You need all those memories... so that you can go forward and make new ones."

"Maya..." Phoenix whispered, awed by the sincerity and maturity in Maya's words. He'd never felt such emotion from her before..

"Daddy.." He saw Trucy standing by Maya, tears in her eyes. "I know I messed your life up, and I'm really sorry about it. But Miss Maya's right. We can still have a happy life, I know we can." She gripped his sleeve and looked up at him, fear in her face. "I mean, the day we decided to live together.. that was a great day for us, right? I was so happy that you let me stay with you, even thought I didn't deserve it.. and now I want to do something like that for you."

She hugged him tightly. "So please... I just want you to smile again."

"We all do.." Maya spoke.

Phoenix trembled, shaked by the rush of emotion within him. All these people, Maya, Trucy.. all this time they had been behind him, believing his innocence, worrying about him, wanting him to move forward and enjoy his life. And he'd been too obsessed in his own failings to see it. The shock of losing his career, the fear of an unknown future, they had blinded him from everyhting else he had in his life.

And now seeing the proof before him, all the people he had helped, his closest friends and family... the loss of his badge didn't seem to hurt so much. It seemed so insiginifcant, compared to what he still had.

"Guys.. I'm so sorry.." Tears fell from his eyes as he grasped Maya and Trucy in a hug. "I never meant.."

"It's okay.." Maya spoke, holding him. "Just cheer up, okay?"

"I will... thank you." He looked up at the group. "Thank you.. all of you."

Sounds of cheering and applause erupted from the crowd. Larry, with tears streaming from hs eyes, rushed up and hugged Phoenix himself, ignoring that he was squashing Trucy between them. "I.. I love you man!"

Edgeworth just gave an amused sigh at this scene.

"Well then.." He raised his voice. "Now that the sentimental stuff is out of the way, how about we actually start this little party?"

Everyone gave a rousing cheer of approval. Music started up, drinks were passed out, and before Phoenix knew what was happening, he was being hoisted into the air by Will and Larry, while everyone surrounded them and sang 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'..

----------

"So, do you still want to meet tomorrow for dinner?" Edgeworth spoke as Phoenix led him and Ichiru to the door.

"Definitely. Maya and I haven't seen you in ages. It'll be great to catch up." Phoenix said.

"Good. I'll call tomorrow with the details."

They had only gone a few steps down the corridor when Phoenix called them. "Miles... thank you for coming."

Edgeworth just looked back and grinned. "If something's worth believing it, you have to follow it no matter what. I beleve you taught me that."

They said their goodbyes, and Phoenix watched them walk off before closing the door. He turned back to his apartment, and surveyed the evidence of the party.

Just about everyone had gone home, leaving a mess of streamers, party plates, paper cups and the occasional spatter of food all over the floor and furniture. The only people left were Pearl and Trucy, who had dozed off on the couch, and Larry, who was currently collasped in an unconsious heap by the T.V. Maya had gone to the bathroom.

As he recalled what had happened here, Phoenix smiled, the first truly genuine smile he'd had in a long time. He'd partied through the night, danced with Maya, Trucy and various other eager ladies, talked with Edgeworth and Larry about all the ups and downs of their lives since the Hazakura case, and renewed friendships with all his old clients. In one night, he'd recieved several invites, from dinner with Edgeworth and his new girlfriend, to Gumshoe and Maggey's upcoming wedding, to the set of Will's new movie, to just meeting friends to hang out together. And he'd gotten a few requests too, from Ron and Desiree asking if he could babysit once their baby came, and Lana asking for a study partner as she prepared to go back to law school.

The fear and self-loathing he'd been dwelling in for so long now felt like a distant memory. Despite everything that had happened, he still had friends who cared about him. He just felt sorry that he hadn't taken more time to know them after their trials. After tonight, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

He sat down on the couch next to the sleeping girls, and reached over to stroke Trucy's hair. He still felt bad that his misery had so deeply affected her. She'd put on a brave face for his benefit, and then gone to all the trouble to plan this party with Maya. He would have to tell her how proud he was of her when she woke up..

"Well, it's good to see you smile again."

Phoenix was jolted by the sudden, but familiar voice. He saw Maya standing before him, but the added height and curves to her body told him who was really standing there.

"Mia... I didn't expect you to come."

His mentor smiled as she sat next to him. "Well, i would have come earlier, but I felt Maya and Pearl needed to be there for you more than I did."

"Yeah... I still can't believe they pulled all this off just for me."

"You didn't think they would? That's a bit defeatist, especially after all you've been through together."

"I know, it's just.." He ran a hand through his hair. "After I lost my badge, all I could think about was that I let everyone down, including you. You and Maya, you put your faith in me to be the best I can at my work.. and I screwed up."

"I can understand why you'd feel like that." Mia spoke. "When you love your job so much, it's easy to think that it's the centre of your life, and you don't need anything else. I know I felt the same way after Terry Fawles' trial. But I learnt that a loss isn't the end of the world. You can still move on with your life."

"I know that, I do." Phoenix said. "But I wonder if I can actually do it. I mean, being a lawyer is all I've known for so long..."

"Stand up a moment." Mia ordered. Phoenix did so, and Mia stood before him to look him over.

"You know Nick, when I first took you on as an apprentice, it wasn't just because I thought you were good at law. It was because I thought you could do great things. You were determined, quick-witted, enthusiastic. But you were also caring, considerate, and willing to believe in people, to believe that everything would turn out alright in the end if you kept trying. That was what made you a great lawyer, not any law books you studied. And it's those quailities which will make sure you succeed in whatever you decide to do from now on."

"I want to believe that, I really do." Phoenix said.

"Then start believing. What happened here today is proof of what you accomplished in just a few years. Just imagine what could await you and others in your life if you keep trying." Her eyes took on a sly gaze as she looked at him. "Why, I bet if you put your mind to it, you could figure out what actually happened in that trial."

Phoenix blinked, amazed that Mia seemed to be reading his thoughts. He had to admit, he still had some unanswered questions about that day... he just hadn't summoned the strength to go looking for them.

Mia stepped closer to him. "Things will probably be tough for you for a while. But I know you'll come out alright at the end."

She then wrapped her arms around his waist in a loose hug. Phoenix was startled, but found himslef staring into Mia's calming gaze.

"Just remember, you are never alone. You've already made close bonds with many people by your actions. As long as you believe in those bonds and what they mean to you, you can do anything."

Phoenix nodded, thinking of all the friends who had come to help him.

"And Phoenix?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, no matter what happens from now on... you will always be the person I love the most.

Phoenix nearly jumped out of his skin. Did Mia just admit...

But then he looked at her again, and realised that the voice had been different. Mia had left already, leaving Maya standing before him with a smile of delight.

"Maya?"

Maya said nothing, but instead stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. A confused Phoenix was even more staggered by this move, but this gave to a sense of comfort and pleasure as her lips pressed against his.

Then she moved back, grinning with acomplishment. "I'm gonna head off now Nick. I'll pick up Pearly tomorrow."

She headed for the door, then looked back at him. "I'm be here for you. Always."

Then she was gone, leaving Phoenix to sit on the couch in stunned silence.

----------

Eventually, he got up to grab some blankets from the closet, draped one over Larry's prone body, then settled next to Trucy and Pearl and wrapped a blanket around all of them.

As he relaxed and waited for sleep to claim him, his thoughts were on everything that had happened this night. Of the friends he had nearly abandoned, yet were still willing to help him. Of the people who still thought of him dearly. Of his daughter, who was trying so hard to make his life a little easier. And of a certain spirit medium, who seemed to hold deeper feelings for him than he had thought. Feelings he wanted to return in full to her.

The bonds he had forged in his life. He'd almost forgotten them, but this night had made them stronger than ever. And as long as he held on to them, he knew he could survive whatever the future threw at him.

He drifted off to sleep, feeling peace for the first time in days.

END


End file.
